Kingdom Hearts: The Light of Holy
by Trinity Twilight
Summary: Blah...


_**Kingdom Hearts: The Light of Holy**_

The day began as most days did, Bright, sunny, and cheerful. A large white castle stood tall and proud on a small hill. The walls of the castle were grey and made of old looking brick. The walls were close to fifteen feet tall, and were five feet thick. There was no drawbridge, for the castle was not surrounded by a moat. There was a well worn pat leading up to iron gates. Guards stood outside the gates.

There was a large tower on the western side of the castle. The large window of the tower was covered with a royal blue curtain. There was a small hole near the window, and smoke of various colors was coming out of it. A few loud bangs every now and then could be heard.

The curtain was suddenly thrown back and a raven haired girl gasped for air as much smoke went past her. Her icy blue eyes were watering from the smoke, and she was coughing.

The girl wore a black long tunic with an embroidered silver moon at the neck line. The tunic was tied around the waist by a silver chain with a sun charm at the end. Under the tunic she wore black pants and black leather boots.

Her hair was dark raven black and long. It reached down to the back of her knees and was tied into a thick braid. At the end of the braid hung two golden bells engraved with stars. She had a strange red symbol on her forehead. It was a small spiral with two red dots to the sides and a diamond above it.

A loud knock sounded on the door to the room that the girl was in. Most of the smoke had gone out the window, so she went back in and opened the door. A man in a brown leather tunic, chain mail and breeches stood by the door, looking worried.

"Denzel are you alright? I saw smoke coming out from the window and thought you might have set fire to the room…again."

The girl, Denzel, sighed. "I'm fine Bartholimule. Just an experiment." She tried to shut the door, but he opened it again.

"Well…Um…Uh…"

"Out with it man!" she said, growing impatient.

"The Prince and Princess request your presence. They wish to…um… play?" He said quickly. Denzel's anger was nothing to be trifled with; everyone in the castle knew not to anger the high mage.

Denzel sighed and closed her door with a loud bang. Bartholimule didn't try to open the door again.

Once she was sure he was gone, Denzel sighed and smiled. Playing with the Prince and Princess always proved to be a nice distraction from work.

"They always know just when I need a break…" She mumbled. Denzel straightened her hair and left her room. She practically ran down the spiral staircase and headed for the palace gardens. The Prince and Princess were always in the gardens when they summoned her.

It didn't take her long to find them. They stuck out from other people.

The princess, Gabrielle, had long golden hair that hung down to the middle of her back. Two of the front strands were braided and tied around the back, forming a braided crown. Her eyes were emerald green and held an unexplainable inner fire. She wore a blue corset dress and a blue velvet choker. The choker had a Silver Star charm hanging from it. Denzel had given it to her for her thirteenth birthday. She almost never wore shoes unless she was at a party, and today was no exception.

The prince, Kakiru, had short sandy blond hair and sea blue eyes, like his mother, Queen Geneva. He wore a very simple out fit, a royal purple tunic and chocolate brown pants. He too wore no shoes. He had a silver moon pendant around his neck. A gift for ihis /i thirteenth birthday.

Both the prince and princess were staring out across a large pond.

"Hello Denzel." Said Kakiru, not even looking. He had a knack for being able to tell when someone was there without looking. He could also tell what a person was thinking, but only if they were close to him, physically and emotionally.

Denzel smiled when Gabrielle turned quickly. Gabrielle ran to her and gave her a tight hug.

"Hi Denzel!" she exclaimed happily. Gabrielle was always smiling and happy. It was rare to see her in any other mood. Denzel smiled and patted the young girls head. Both the Prince and Princess were only fourteen years old. Denzel herself was also pretty young. She was only sixteen. Kakiru smiled at her and also stood up.

"So shall we play?" Asked Denzel, smiling. Gabrielle ran off, chanting 'Kakiru's it' As she did so. Denzel laughed and also took off. Kakiru gave them a moment to get ahead and then followed them quickly. Tag was their favorite game. When ever Denzel was around they would play. The result was always the same thought. Kakiru was always 'it' first because he had no luck, and Gabrielle was always 'it' last because she was slow. After a little wile the two would team up to get Denzel. Always the same, but always fun.

The trio played until all three of them were too tired to run. When that happened, they just layed down and watched Denzel do some magic.

None of them noticed a dark portal opening up near the back of the garden until something let out a gut wrenching shriek. All three were on their feet in an instant and looking around. Gabrielle saw it first and screamed when she saw what had come out of the portal. Denzel growled in anger. Nothing came into the palace that wasn't wanted, nothing.

"Kakiru, Gabrielle, get behind me, now!" Denzel's cold icy blue eyes flashed with anger, glaring darkly at the 'things' in front of her. The bells tied at the bottom of her long raven black braid tinkled slightly and in a flash she was off. A very well placed kick connected with the side of one of the creature's heads and a punch collided with another's abdomen. Denzel jumped back away from the creatures and watched the effects.

The creatures didn't even look fazed by her attacks. This only served to infuriate her more. She quickly changed tactics. Denzel held both of her hands out in front of her and closed her eyes. Her hands glowed for a moment and a mages staff appeared in her hands. One of the creatures let out a gut wrenching shriek and ran at her.  
"Thunder!" The area above the creatures heads grew dark and bolts of lightning rained down on their heads. That stunned them, but not for long. A few moments later they were once more running at her at full speed.  
"Blizzard blizzard blizzard!" She yelled, casting three blizzards at the same time. This was doing nothing good for her Mp. She had more Mp than most people, but still, it was almost half gone already. She broke out of her thoughts for a moment and snickered when she saw the creatures. They were both frozen in place. The ice broke and both of the creatures died.  
"Oh ya!" Denzel cheered and Gabrielle and Kakiru both jumped for joy. Their happiness, however, didn't last long. Where the two creatures had disappeared, a portal opened.  
More creatures came out of the portal. Two attacked Denzel immediately and she quickly disposed of them, but in doing so, she had failed to see two more coming up behind her. They grabbed her tightly and held her in place as two more went after the prince and princess.

"No! Gabrielle Kakiru! Run!" But neither did. Something had cast stop on them and they couldn't move. Denzel watched in horror as two winged creatures grabbed the children and tore off into the air.

"No…" Her voice came out like a whisper. She watched the creature grow smaller and smaller as it flew farther away. Something hard hit the back of Denzel's head and she crumpled to the ground. The last things she saw were two glowing yellow eyes.

Denzel's ice blue eyes blinked open and she sat up quickly. Almost immediately she wished she hadn't. She was completely over come with dizziness. She would've fallen back if it weren't for the hands on her shoulders, steadying her. A young girl looked down at Denzel with concern and sat in front of her, on the bed.

"Are you okay Miss?" The girl had wavy golden hair and emerald eyes. The girl wore a simple tan peasants dress and her hands and face were dirty. She looked as if she had been working in the fields all day.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked, looking around. The girl laughed and smiled.

"My name is Sophie. You're in the village of Kaarn. My brother Aaron brought you here. He said he found you near the palace. Do you live near there?" Denzel took a moment to absorb the knowledge. Kaarn was a small village half way between the palace and port Saleenis in the east. Most of the citizens of the town were farmers, and the main crop was Gringleberries.

"Yes, I'm a mage for the palace. My name is Denzel."

Sophie let out a gasp and Denzel wondered if she had said something wrong. "Then you must know about the raid! Oh my! You survived the raid!"

"What raid?" Denzel was very confused. There had been no raid that she could think of.

"Oh you poor dear, you must've hit your head harder than we thought. A group of rogue Linksies attacked the palace. It was a massacre. No one survived but the king, bless his heart." By that point, Sophie had started tearing up and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

The Linksies were a tribe of people that lived on the outskirts of the kingdom. No one knew much about them except for that they didn't much like the kingdom or anyone in it.

"That isn't true. The Linksies didn't attack the palace! These black creatures with glowing yellow eyes did!"

"Creatures with glowing yellow eyes? Oh you poor dear, you really did…"

"No!" Denzel yelled angrily. "No I did not hit my head! Creatures with glowing yellow eyes attacked the palace. I fought them myself! Two of them had wings. They took the prince and princess and flew off!" Denzel was getting frustrated by Sophie's lack of belief. "I don't have time for this; I have to go find them!" Denzel got up quickly and walked angrily to the door of Sophie's home. The door was nothing more than a large piece of animal hide. Kaarn was one of the smallest villages, and most of the homes were nothing more than little huts.

Before Denzel could leave, she felt Sophie's hand once more on her shoulder.

"Were there really 'creatures' at the palace?" She asked worriedly. Sophie hadn't believed a word Denzel was saying at first, but no one could make something like that up and get so passionate about it if it weren't true. "Were the prince and princess really taken by these things?" She asked. Her voice shook slightly and Denzel's cold stare softened slightly.

"Yes."

Sophie looked troubled for a second and then ran into another much smaller room of the hut. She came back a few minutes later with a medium sized bag. The bag looked like it was stuffed with things.

"Take this Denzel. I want to help you, but I cannot leave the village. I am its only healer. But please. Take this. It has enough supplies to last you for a long time." Denzel took the bag and smiled at Sophie.

"Thank you Sophie. I'll be sure to return it when I come back with the Prince and Princess." Sophie's emerald eyes lit up with a smile and she bowed to Denzel.

"I pray you have a good journey. I will tell the men of the village about the creatures, and they will spread the word." Denzel nodded. Sophie was pretty smart. Denzel bowed back to the girl and left the hut.

It was a nice sunny day, with very few clouds and a nice breeze. The weather was always very fair around that time of the year.

Sophie watched Denzel from the door to her hut.

"Be careful…" She whispered quietly.

The road to Port Saleenis was very quiet. News of the creatures spread very quickly. People avoided traveling except for in groups, and even those were rare. The quiet gave Denzel some time to think. Right before she was knocked out, she was able to see which direction the creatures flew in with the prince and princess. They had gone east. Luckily for her, the man who had found her had taken her to his village which was in the east, so that cut of lots of time, but she also wasn't sure how long she had been out. Sophie never said anything about the date, so she assumed she wasn't out long, a day at the most. Even so, she had lost that much time.

On the way to the Port city, Denzel saw many rivers.

"All connecting to the ocean I bet." She murmured, smiling. As she neared the town, she noticed more and more people were out. A few little children played in the water, under the supervision of their parents. When Gabrielle and Kakiru were little, they would always play in a little pond. She remembered it perfectly…

_"Come on Denzel! Come in with us!" Gabrielle's honey brown hair blew out behind her as she ran towards the pond. Denzel smiled slightly, but didn't respond or move. Kakiru was already in the water. Gabrielle jumped far and landed with a big splash next to her brother. The water bounced off of the Aero shield that Denzel had put up a split second before._

_Gabrielle pouted, obviously sad that she didn't get Denzel wet._

_"Ahh! No fair!" Gabrielle pouted some more and Kakiru laughed._

_"Come on Denzel, please?" He begged. He gave her his super secret move as well. His extreme cuteness. No one could resist Kakiru when he gave his cute face. Except Denzel._

_She smiled at them both and shook her head._

_"No your majesties, I am happy to just watch."_

_Gabrielle sighed. "Why does everyone keep calling us that? Majesties isn't our names! Mines Gabrielle and his is Kakiru! Please don't call us majesties Denzel, it sounds weird…"_

_Denzel smiled at Gabrielle's innocence. "Alright then, I'll make a deal with you. I'll stop calling you that if you pay more attention in your classes. Your tutors told me that you haven't been trying very hard as of late."_

_Both Gabrielle and Kakiru gave their innocent I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about smiles._

_"Deal!" They both said in unison. Both children jumped out of the water and ran at Denzel._

_"And now you have to go into the water!" Denzel laughed and pretended to resist, but in the end, they got her in…_

Denzel blinked a few times, realizing that she had spaced out. She shook her head and continued on her way. She still had a little ways until Port Saleenis.

It was night fall before she actually reached the town. Apparently it was as peaceful there as she had previously thought. The moment night fell; people scattered to their houses, locked the doors and closed the curtains.

Only a few men stayed out on the streets. Denzel watched them curiously for a moment until they noticed her. They whispered for a moment and then one came over.

"It's not safe for little girls to be out at night. Go home kid." Denzel's right eyes twitched. Did he just call her kid?

"Thunder." She smirked coldly when he fell to the ground steaming. He was alive of course, she hadn't done that much, be he wouldn't be calling her kid any more. A few of the men had seen her zap their comrade and they surrounded her.

"What are you?"

"Is it one of the creatures?"

"It just took out Bolvo, it must be!"

Denzel waited patiently for a moment, but only a moment. "Do I look like one of those things to you?! I DON'T HAVE YELLOW GLOWING EYES!" She yelled, shutting them up. One of the men, an older looking one, came out from behind the others and examined her carefully. When he saw the red symbol on her forehead, he gasped and dropped to one knee.

"Please forgive them your ladyship. They do not realize who you are." Denzel kept a blank expression outside, but she did a victory dance in her head.

_Oh I'll forgive them, after I've fried all of them!_

A few of the men looked uneasy and began murmuring amongst themselves.

"On your knees you oafs! Kneel before the high mage of Ayegoka." All of the men immediately dropped, and Denzel could hear the words High Mage circling around the group. Denzel smirked and motioned for them to stand.

"Lady Mage! We are sorry for out disres-"

Denzel cut them off before they could make bigger idiots of themselves. "Yah yah whatever. Now tell me. The creatures have come here yes?" The men gave a collective nod. "Then why are you still outside?"

"We're going to find them and find where they are coming from." Said the oldest of the men. Denzel thought about his words for a minute. The creatures had taken the Prince and Princess, she had to find them, and it couldn't hurt to help the men could it. Their goals were the same in essence, find the creatures.

"I'm going with you." She replied calmly. The older man nodded.

"Here they come!" yelled a man near the back of the group. True to his warning, several dozen heartless appeared out of the shadows that surrounded the group, and another dozen flew from the west. Denzel made a mental note of that and then focused on the fight ahead.

"Go for the Shadows!" Shouted the older man. The rest of them men went for the little creatures that came from the shadows.

_They come from shadows so they are called Shadows…How appropriate…_ Denzel did as the man said and cast a thunder where most of the Shadows were. Many of them disappeared after that. A few of the men looked back at her, but she was already off fighting one of the flyers. When she cast another Thunder on it, she noticed that it was a bit more powerful than before.

"It must be about ready to upgrade!" She whispered excitedly. After that realization, she just kept up a barrage of thunders, until something clicked in her head and she knew she had gained a level.

A feral grin spread over her face and she faced the remaining two flyers.

"Thundara!" The supercharged thunder bolts hit the flyers and killed them instantly. The men were also finishing up with their targets and the battle was over as quickly as it had started. Well, save for one shadow of course.

Seeing how hopeless its situation was, the shadow did the smart thing and ran. The group was going to follow it, but they all soon discovered that unlike the creature, when they tried to go through walls, they hit bricks. Denzel rolled her eyes, seeing the men bounce backwards after colliding with the bricks. They were so hopeless sometimes.

_Denzel!_ Denzel's head shot up and she started running, much to the surprise of some of the men. They all followed her though, figuring that if she was running, it was important.

_Denzel! Help us!_ The voices were practically screaming in her head. "I'm coming, I promise…" She whispered, running faster. Her legs led her out of the town and into a dark forest.

After a few more strides she stopped to catch her breath. The men caught up with her and she shot them a quizzical glance, asking them to tell her what else was in the forest besides trees.

One of the men stepped forward and began telling the tale of a mystical chapel that used to prosper in the forest. It guarded the town with its holy magic, driving off all invaders, but one day the keeper of the Chapel of Light went insane. The light disappeared from the chapel forever, and the forest became a twisted hell that no one dared to wander into.

Denzel listened to the man's tale intently and rolled her eyes.

"I don't care how dangerous it is…" She muttered, taking a step into the forest. "Are you coming or aren't you. I won't blame you if you don't…"

"We are sorry milady…But we have our families to think about….We cannot accompany you….Please try to forgive us…" The men hung their heads in shame and Denzel sighed.

"It's alright. Thank you for all of the help you have given me so far." The men all bowed and Denzel ran off into the forest.

The forest was a dark tangled ball of tree roots, branches, razor sharp leaves, and animal calls that she really didn't want to think about. No light escaped into the depths of the forest, yet somehow she could still see. After tripping for the millionth time, she vowed that when she had rescued the prince and princess, she would come back to this forest and fix it. No more darkness.

Up ahead she could faintly make out the outline of a building, presumably the chapel. She carefully stumbled over to it, but just as she was about to get to it, she realized that she was at the top of a massive cliff. What she had thought was the chapel was only the top part. The chapel itself was huge, at least fifteen stories tall. It was made of some kind of black brick, or at least that's what it looked like to her. The spires at the top were twisted and made her sick to look at. Black light as emitted from the very top window, and she figured that was where she would have to go. But first she had to get off the cliff. The realization of how she could get down made her stomach turn, but as far as she could tell, it was the only way. Quickly she ran at the ledge and flung herself off, casting an aero as she fell. It made her fall a lot slower, and the landing itself was very easy. But the free falling was not pleasant, even if it was slow…

The door to the dark chapel was open, as if it was expecting her. Faint whispers echoed out from it, the ghostly songs of people long dead. For a second she hesitated, fear over taking her. What if she, like the voices, was just going to her death? What if the prince and princess really were lost, and all had been for naught?

_Denzel!_ Two small voices, apart from the rest, brought her out of her thoughts and she clenched her fists in anger. No, they were still there, and they needed her, nothing would stop her from finding them.

Denzel ran into the Chapel of Darkness, slamming the door behind her. Nothing was going to get out before she did. She wouldn't let anything else out to terrorize the villagers.

The Chapel had exactly Seventeen floors, which Denzel found to be most unpleasant. On each floor was a challenge of sort. Except the first floor of course, that one was just meant to scare her. The second floor had her fighting against a huge Shadow twice the size of her. It was an easy victory though. The third and fourth floors were a giant labyrinth, but thanks to a game she used to play with the prince and princess, she got through it easily. The next five floors were all battle of some sort, each progressively harder. The tenth floor was a giant board game that Kakiru had enjoyed playing. It was called Chess or something like that. The game took a long time, but in the end it was she who checkmated the king. Floor eleven was a mirror maze, the kind that Denzel hated with a passion. Eventually she gave up going through it the normal way and just blasted her way to the door. Five more creatures awaited her on the next five floors. She entered the final floor warily, expecting something to come popping out at her, but nothing did. What she saw there was worse, oh so much worse…

"Prince, Princess!" Denzel ran as fast as she could to the limply floating bodies of Gabrielle and Kakiru. Almost there, just a few feet, but her feet felt heavy, like they were made of brick. A moment later she couldn't move at all.  
"Damn it!" she yelled, realizing someone had cast stop on her. She could hear voices all around her. So many dark cold voices everywhere, laughing, all laughing. Glowing yellow orbs appeared everywhere, and the creatures appeared.

"The creatures…"

"Heartless…Actually." The voice was oddly familiar, to familiar. Denzel turned sharply and faced a tall, old, white-haired man. He was dressed regally in a violet coat and crimson breeches. His head was adorned with a silver circlet that had shining moon stones embedded in it.

Denzel immediately dropped to one knee.

"Y-your majesty…" She lifted her head and looked at him worriedly.

"Did they," She motioned to the heartless, "Capture you too?" She asked. The king looked at her with surprise and started laughing. Denzel looked at him questioningly. Why was he laughing? The sudden realization hit her like a sac of bricks. Why hadn't she seen it before?

"You're behind this!" She yelled, jumping to her feet. The king began laughing harder. "Why? Why did you do this your majesty! Why did you do this to your people, your children?! Why?!"

"Why you ask? Why? Well, it's quite simple really, I want power. These…Heartless can give me that power! And all I have to do is give them hearts." He laughed again, manically. Denzel felt like she was going to be sick.

"What kind of power could be worth all of this?" she asked angrily. Her hands were shaking and her icy blue eyes glowed with rage.

"This, my dear, this power is what I attained!" The king raised his hands to the sky. Black wings sprouted from his back. His face became distorted and black; wings appeared on the sides of his head. His smile literally reached from ear to ear and was filled with rows of sharp white fangs. A horn appeared in the middle of his forehead and a black tail sprouted from his pants. His normally icy eyes became bright yellow. Denzel backed away from him and looked at the prince and princess.

"Don't worry dear." The king's voice was raspy and laced with evil. "They are not dead, yet." He cackled coldly. Denzel glared at him coldly. She cast a thundaga on him and watched. It didn't even look like it hit him.

_Damn…He really is powerful _She cast another and kept casting them until her mp was dangerously low. She used an ether and repeated the process, but he still looked fine. Nothing seemed to faze him.

"And now it's my turn." The creature that was once the king swiped his clawed hand at her and she went flying into a wall. Her body fell to the floor, leaving a human imprint in the wall. She tried to get to her feet, and she did, but everything hurt. The king was just too powerful.

The king didn't see her get up. When she hit the wall, he just assumed she was dead or unconscious. Immediately he walked to where the prince and princess lay floating in the air and snickered.

"Now my _precious_ children. Give to me your hearts; surrender them to the darkness children!" Something seemed to happen to Gabrielle and Kakiru. Their bodies' twitched and twin beams of darkness penetrated through their hearts. Their faces contorted with agony and Gabrielle let out a whimper.

"Firaga!" A blast of fire tore away the king's concentration and the beams disappeared. The king let out a shriek of rage and turned on her.

"How dare you! How dare you interfere! You worthless, pathetic human! Die!" He shot a beam of darkness at her, but she dodged it and sent a thundaga at him. They went back and forth like that for a little wile, neither able to harm the other. Finally though, the king had the advantage. Denzel had accidentally cornered herself and he blocked her only path of escape. Another beam of darkness shot at her and she couldn't move, for he had cast a stop on her. The darkness shot straight through her heart and she screamed. The pain was almost unbearable. She tried to open her eyes, but all she saw was darkness, pure darkness. She could hear cackling all around her, but her limbs felt so heavy. Something whispered to her quietly, telling her to just give up and sleep, that everything would be better if she just gave up. And she agreed. It would be better.

Denzel closed her eyes again and stopped struggling. Pretty soon she couldn't feel the pain anymore, she couldn't feel anything anymore.

"Don't give up!"

Denzel's eyes snapped open. This time instead of seeing nothing but darkness, she saw a light, a bright white light. Gabrielle stood in the middle of the light, holding a small round, green orb in her hands.

"Don't give up Denzel. You can do it if you use this." She said smiling as she held the glass orb out. "It's called Holy. It told me that you can defeat the creatures if you use it!"

Denzel hesitantly took the orb and looked back at Gabrielle. Kakiru was now standing beside her and both were smiling.

"Don't worry about us Denzel." Said Kakiru, reading her thoughts. "We'll be here, safe. He can't take our hearts if they're not with us to begin with."

"But…How…If your hearts aren't with you, then where are they?" Kakiru and Gabrielle both smiled and walked closer to her.

"Don't worry about it Denzel, we'll tell you after." They both gave her a tight hug and disappeared. The light grew brighter, and suddenly Denzel was out of the darkness. She could see the king standing over Gabrielle and Kakiru's bodies. Both had beams of darkness going through them.

"What is going on?! Why aren't their hearts appearing!?" He yelled angrily.

"Because their hearts are not there you fool." The king turned sharply and his eyes glowed crimson.

"Where are they?" He shrieked.

"You'll never find them." Denzel smirked and clutched a glowing green orb tightly in her hands.

"Where…Where did you get that?! Give that to me!"

_"Denzel, put Holy to your heart…"_ Denzel looked around for the source of Gabrielle's voice, but aside from their bodies, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Alright…" She did as the voice said and put Holy to her heart. It glowed brighter and then disappeared inside of her. She didn't need to hear the voice to know what to do next.

_Be careful Denzel, for if you use Holy, it will completely drain you."_

"It has to be done." Denzel held her hands out in front of her and glared at the king. The king looked at her with rage filled eyes. He obviously hadn't heard what Gabrielle had said.

"What has to be done?! What are you planning?!"

"Your death."

The king screeched in anger and charged at her. Denzel hesitated for a moment, but only a moment.

"Holy!" She yelled. The green light from the orb circled around her arms. It shot out from her palms at the king and hit him square in the chest.

Ten silver orbs appeared above him and each shot two rays of light into him. His shriek was the last thing Denzel heard. Gabrielle was right, Holy had drained her, but she was still alive. Just barely though. She had one health left.

With the kings death, the chapel began to crumble and decay, for it had only been with the kings magic that it had managed to stay in one piece in the first place.

Rocks fell all around where Denzel lay. The bodies of the prince and princess had disappeared with the king. A large piece of rock came down above Denzel and headed straight for her, but before it touched, a white light stopped it and it disappeared.

_"I think it's time we got out of here, don't you think?"_

_"Yes, let's."_

The dark chapel crumbled into dust, along with everything inside. A few people in nearby villages had come once they heard the ground rumbling. They witness the destruction and looked for survivors. They found nothing, though a few say, as they were digging through the rubble, a light passed over head, and when they looked up, they saw what they thought was a comet going across the night sky.

**_Epilogue_**

Waves gently lapped at the shore of a beach. Palm trees swayed in the light breeze, and children's voices echoed off in the distance.

A girl lay on the sand, half in the water and half out. Her long raven hair was all around her, some pieces getting caught in the water. The girl's clothes were dirty, torn, and blood stained. Her chest moved up and down slowly as she breathed. Her eyes opened to reveal two green orbs that seemed to glow. Gently the girl sat up and looked around.

"Where…am I?" She asked, to no one in particular.

_I think this place is called Destiny Island._ Denzel didn't look around this time; she knew where the voices were coming from.

"I see. Did you two take me here?"

_Yes._

"Thank you."


End file.
